Methods for acquiring traffic data which make use of stationary acquisition sensor systems are known. Furthermore, first approaches have been published in respect of mobile traffic data acquisition by means of expensive devices in the vehicle, for example with the assistance of digital maps.
WO-A-95/25830 discloses a position finding system for a mobile station of a cellular mobile radio network, the position of the mobile station being determined by the evaluation of information which characterizes cells, and propagation delay measurements.
GB-A-2 273 424 discloses a method for carrying out a hand-off in a cellular mobile radio system, in which case, using information which characterizes cells and is received by the mobile station, the location of the mobile station and thus the instant for a cell changeover are estimated and the hand-off is initiated when the cell boundary is reached.